Life Does Terrible Things
by 96thPerson
Summary: The bluenette's breath hitched. He never expected anyone to ever bring up this subject around him ever again. There was only one time he'd ever been in love, but it didn't end happily... Character Death, Yaoi  Nothing hard core!  I SHOULD BE ELSWHERE.


XD Untitled 101... I might just have to save this as that title XDD

Song Fic time~!

Nya, Disclaimer: None of this is mine. The song is "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. It's such a sad, but terribly sweet song! It makes my heart break a little every time I listen to it. Actually, I might not have a heart at all after all the times I've listened to it XDD Ike and Marth belong to Nintendo.

A/N: Where did this, I don't even... Oh god. Shoot me. There are, like, three other stories I should be working on, finishing my homework, and cleaning my room. What am I doing? Procrastinating and taking a shot at A) a songfic, B) a one AM idea, and C) ANGGGGSSTTTTT.

Oh god... Be prepared to throw yourself out a window.

So yeah. The child is some random person, I was being as vague as I could with it, because I was gonna leave it to you to imagine who it was. At first I thought Toon Link, and then that one little kid in the Naruto: Hero's Path Doujinshi... But eh. Whatever you think XD Also, this is in the SSBB universe that I think has been circulating around. Basically, it has a school and is very modern, with a bunch of little shops. Also, I know that allot of the lyrics say, "her, girl, or woman," because I was to lazy to change it to fit Marth. Besides, that dude looks like a lady anyway, right? Okay, the author's not is gonna be longer than the story if I keep this up... ENJOY! :D Plz?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ike? Have you ever been in love?"<p>

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly_

_Was all I could think, _

The bluenette's breath hitched. He never expected anyone to ever bring up this subject around him ever again. There was only one time he'd ever been in love. And it was an amazing time. But as usual, there was no happy ending, for either him, or his prince...

Well, then again, this was a child he was speaking too... Maybe just one time wouldn't hurt... And if he turned the kid away now, he'd probably get harassed or something later for denying someone a good story or some shit.

"Well... There was one time..." Ike started.

"Ooh! Can I hear? Can I hear?" The child squealed happily.

Ike sighed. "Fine. But don't get too excited, it doesn't have a happy ending at all, okay? Just promise me something."

"Yeah? If you want me to keep it a secret, I can..." The child said, using one of those big eyed, adorable, puppy-dog faces.

"I don't mind if you tell. But promise me, whatever I tell you... Keep it at heart and always remember it. Always."

_That's when I met your mother_

_The girl of my dreams,_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. _

"It started when I met him. Prince Marth of Altea. He was amazing. Not only was he a formidable opponent, he was very book smart. He had the knowledge and power of a true leader, and I admired him. I was once a leader myself, you know. But he was everything I wasn't... And so much more than that too. To be honest, the only word to describe him is amazing. He was powerful and intelligent, and seemed to know everything, and I couldn't help but love him for it."

_She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_"I can't help but notice you staring at me, _

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

"The first time he stared back, I knew he knew. There was a spark, and after that, I couldn't get him out of my head. Those beautiful azure eyes, that enchanting smile... I still think about him... But he knew. He told me so. He caught me walking home from our collage one day, and stopped me behind the building. Summer break was just starting, and I lived relatively close by... But anyway. He stopped me, and told me he knew that I love him. Funny enough, that was the one time I couldn't deny it. There was a split second where I wanted to run, but he trapped me, and kissed me, and that's how it started..."

"EWW! GROSS!" The child sitting across from Ike squealed. Ike couldn't help but laugh. "Doesn't that kind of stuff only happen in a fairy tale?"

"Well, where do you think fairy tales come from?" Ike asked back. The child thought, and then made a disgusted face. "EWW! That's really weird! Why do people kiss?"

"I guess it'd kind of a... Way to say you love somebody?" Ike replied. He never thought on it before, but hey, no one had asked.

"That is so weird. Grown ups are really, really weird, Ike. I don't want to grow up." The child pouted, arms crossed.

"Well, that's good. I grew up way to quickly. May I continue the story?" Ike only got a nod, the child insistent on making a point of not wanting to grow up. Maybe God would see and stop the poor kid from growing. Heh, that would work...

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink _

_And we'd laugh at the stars and share everything._

"Well, anyway, we were basically an item. We were inseparable. Where one went, so did the other, and we shared everything. Sometimes, we'd go stargazing, and bring some liquor or some drink. We'd sometimes get wasted and sleep in the fields, after blabbing everything about ourselves. We'd laugh at each other, cry for each other, hell, even get embarrassed at the other for doing something stupid. But it was fun."

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care,_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

"We didn't care about anything. Life was like a fairy tale when I was with him. It was perfect, we were perfect, and nothing could ever happen to us. We didn't even think to the future, the present was all that mattered. But in the present, I wanted to stay with Marth forever. I didn't ever want to lose him, so I got him a special gift..."

_I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_"I made you a present with paper and string,_

_Open with care now, I'm asking you please,_

"'Marth.'

'What is it Ike?'

'I... I want to give you something. It's important.'

'Hm...? Well. Shoot then, I just hope it isn't some sort of bad luck charm warranting us breaking up or anything.'

We giggled. 'No, quite the opposite, actually. I...'

I pulled a small box on my pocket, and placed it in his hand. He looked at it with a confused face, then up at me, and then back at the box. The realization of what I was asking him dawned on his features. His eyes widened, and he blushed so red, I could see it in the dim light. 'Ike, you...?'"

_You know that I love you,_

_Will you marry me?"_

"'I love you. I always will, and the last few years we've been together have been some of the most amazing years of my life, each year better than the last. I want to spend my life with you, so that can keep happening. I love being around you, and I always want to stay by your side. Will you marry me, Marth?'"

_You'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently..._

"It had been two years since I'd asked. We'd gotten married and had been living happily. We had pretty good jobs, and always had a little money left over to go on dates and spend time together. Whenever we fought, it was never serious, though fight between us happened rarely anyway. And we still loved each other deeply. But sadly, that bliss couldn't last forever."

"We were walking home after a date. We were laughing and smiling at each other, and we were just remembering things that had happened in the past seven or eight years. It was dark, and we took a wrong turn, and accidentally walked into some gang territory. We tried to reason our way out, then offered to give them money, but they wouldn't take it. The next few minutes were such a blur, I couldn't figure out what had happen until I was on the floor, watching Marth getting beaten half to death. I did the only thing I could think to do: Call the police. I cued them in, and when the bastards heard the sirens, they dropped Marth and ran. I was so far away from him, and I couldn't tell why my vision was getting blurry. I managed to get closer to him and grab his hand, before blacking out."

_She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe, _

_you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

"I woke up in the hospital, to nursemaids and doctors rushing around. I panicked momentarily. Where was Marth? Was he okay? I couldn't find him easily, with all the hustle and bustle, so I asked one of the doctors. He looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes and shook his head. At that moment, I felt my heart shatter with such force, my entire body flinched. I sat there for a second, before quietly saying, 'Take me to him.'"

"The doctor did as I asked, and when I got there, I almost wished I was dead. Marth was lying there, pale as the sheets on the small cot, with a nursemaid next to him. I slowly walked over, and she gave me the same look the doctor did. I took his hand and held it, Marth was so cold..."

"'Ike?'

'Marth? Are you...?'

'Thank you, Ike... For everything. I know you're going to be angry and upset about this... But don't be. I love you... The last eight years have been amazing... You were amazing for me...'

'Don't talk like that. You'll be out of here in no time.'

Marth shook his head, blue hair falling to the side of his face. 'I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise...'

'What... No, you're not going to die here. You'll be fine! He will, won't he?'

'I'm afraid not... He's dying of a burst appendix... We caught it too late, and there's nothing we can do for him.' the doctor said. The nursemaid looked down. I felt my eyes getting watery. 'No, no... No, there has to be a way! He... He...'"

"I was cut off by a harsh beeping noise. Flatline. Marth was dying."

"'Nurse! Get the defibrillator! Quickly!' the doctor yelled. He rushed to Marth's side and started attempting to use CPR to bring him back."

"I panicked inside. There had to be a way to save him, he would live...'Kid, I'm sorry to ask this, but I need you to get out of the room. We'll need the spot you're in in a few seconds.' The doctor instructed, never looking up at me. I was reluctant, but I left anyway, and just narrowly avoided being trampled by a machine and a lady in white heels. There were sharp cries of, 'Clear!' from the other side of the door. Three calls... Four calls... Then silence. Nothing. They couldn't save him."

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.

"I slumped on the wall, tangling my fingers in my hair. I curled into a ball, breathing steadily. He couldn't have been dead. There was nothing because they had saved him... Marth would be fine... We'd grow old together, and this would just be something we could laugh or cry off later..."

"I looked at the ring on my finger. It would be fine. We'd be fine. Marth would be fine."

"My vision blurred, and I heard myself whimpering quietly. I knew he wouldn't, I knew he was gone, so why was I sitting here, doing nothing? Guilt and anguish washed over me, a sob escaping my lips. This was my fault, wasn't it. If I hadn't taken that wrong turn, or if I hadn't been nocked out... Or if I had called earlier... Marth would be recovering and alive right now...! I found myself burying my face in my hands and sobbing. I knew Marth would tell me not to blame myself for this, because it wasn't my fault. He told me that for everything I said I'd messed up on. But now... I didn't have him there. I felt like the world just imploded, and a good chunk or two of my soul went with it instead of ascending to where ever souls ascend to."

"'Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.'

'Who.. Who said that?'

'It's me, silly. I just came to bit you my final farewell. Don't ever blame yourself for this, it will leave you bitter and heartless. Instead, fill the void by letting more people in. I... I have to leave now... But I'll never forget you, Ike. I love you.'"

"And if you could make out with a spirit, you can bet your ass I did."

_So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose_

_if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away, _

_don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you._

"Sniff... That... That was so sad..." The child was on the edge of wailing. Ike blinked a few times and looked to the floor, a few tears falling. "Yeah... Marth kept his promise to me though. And I kept mine to him. He never forgot."

"Wh-what do you mean? He still has the r-ring..?" The child asked, more tears staining those puffy cheeks.

Ike nodded. "He was buried with it. And me... Well, I still have mine."

The child crawled forward, knees dragging on the carpet. "Do you.. Have you let anyone else into your heart? Has the void he left been filled yet?"

"..." Surprise was written all across Ike's features. His face then softened as he ruffled the child's hair. "Yeah. I've been doing fine. I still miss him, but it's not as bad as when he-"

The child dragged the bluenette down by his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Wails and cries were muffled by Ike's shoulder, and he smiled and hugged the child back.

"I-! I'll help you, Ike! If you ever need to talk, or something, some straight to me!" The child wailed, patting Ike's head. "And if you ever make me promise something, I'll keep my promise! Even if it means I can't fall in love with someone special!"

"... Okay. Thank you."

_Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

OH GOD WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-

Was it okay? First songfic ever... So I'm really nervous to what you guys think. It's not as great as I'd like it to be... But I blame that poor little child's vagueness... UURRRGGHHH... AND WHY IS IT SO LONG? NNYYYAAAAA I DON'T WANT TO REREAD IT TO CHECK. If you spot anything wrong, tell me. I'll give you a cookie.

... I really should go work on those other stories...

Eh.


End file.
